Holy Musical, Batman!
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Inspired by my reaction to watching "Holy Musical, Batman!" on YouTube. Lots of crack, OOC-ness, and a whiney Superman. One-shot for now, may be something more.


**A/N: So, I spent the day watching _Holy Musical Batman_ on Youtube. So, you get this.**

**If you haven't watch it, you must. If you didn't like it, then you're not human. I gotta say, it was hilarious. I WILL NEVER TAKE BATMAN SERIOUSLY EVER AGAIN!**

**And they made Superman a whiney bitch. lol**

**EDIT:**** I was asked if I would do a sequel to this. I may possibly do one, if I recieve fifteen reviews. Once I hit fifteen, I'll make this thing longer, with lots more crack, OOC-ness, and whiney Superman. I dunno how many more chapters I'll add... maybe I'll do one with each song, maybe just the songs I liked *cough*To Be A Man*cough*, it depends.**

* * *

**Holy Musical, Batman!**

"Has anyone seen Robin?" Wally asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" M'gann asked.

"I have to show him this. He's not gonna believe it."

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"None of your business, Artie-fartie." Wally hissed.

**Robin B-0-1**

"Dude! About time you got here!"

"What is it this time?" Robin asked.

"Only the greatest thing ever!" Wally said.

"Isn't that what you said about the Annoying Orange and Pokemon the Musical? Or those sexually awkward Batman comics?"

"Hold on- sexually awkward Batman comics?" Artemis asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Ooookay…"

"If we can get back on topic…" Wally said, "It's the greatest thing ever! Even better than sexually awkward Batman comics!"

"It better be." Robin said.

Wally grabbed Robin's laptop (which mysteriously appeared on the table) and went to YouTube. In the search box, he typed "Holy Musical, B man!" then clicked on one of the first videos.

"Trust me, you guys are gonna love it." Wally said.

"Suddenly, I'm missing those sexually awkward Batman comics." Robin said.

* * *

"You were right, Wally." Artemis laughed, "That was the greatest thing in the world."

"Yeah." Robin said, "I'll never be able to take Batman seriously again!"

"I heard laughing. What were you all watching?" Kaldur asked.

"And Superman? They made him such a whiner!" Wally laughed, completely ignoring Kaldur.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"I have no idea…" Kaldur sighed.

* * *

"Wow… they did make you a whiner." Green Arrow said.

"Hey!" Superman said, "At least I'm not played by a girl!"

"Well, I'm not some super whiner hell-bent on being friends with Batman!"

"Why was Spider-man even in this? He's Marvel, not DC." Batman said.

"Have you noticed that they made Batman a total jerk?" Green Lantern asked.

"At least I'm not drinking a beer every five minutes. And I don't have a gut." Batman retorted.

"Hurtful…"

"And everyone was wearing converse!" Black Canary remarked, "Those aren't good for crime fighting."

"Why are we even watching this?" Batman asked, "We should be working."

Nobody moved.

"Can't you people take a hint? Go! NOW!"

"And did you notice that Robin had an accent?" Plastic Man asked, ignoring Batman.

"Yeah. He sounded like whatshisname from _The Simpsons_." Atom said.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Batman grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Batman, yes you are. XD**

**In case you're wondering, those sexually awkward Batman comics can be found here smosh-pit / photos /1 5-sexually-awkward-batman-comics and **** PC / smosh-pit / articles / 15-most-sexually-awkward-batman-moments. XD I laughed until I cried... *sigh* to think that back then, they though we wouldn't think that way...**

**Pokemon the Musical can be found on YouTube. Just type in "Pokemon the Musical" and it's one of the first ones. Even if you hate Pokemon, you'll love the parody.**

**A couple things: In the end of the musical, they have a huge number with as many superheroes they could fit on the stage. One of them was Spiderman (why they put a Marvel character in a DC-related thing, I don't know). Green Arrow was played by a girl, as well as Commissioner Gordan and Riddler. Green Lanter has a beer in his hand every time he sets foot on stage. Robin has this accent... I can't remember who, but he sounded like a character from the Simpsons. AND SUPERMAN WHINED SEVERAL TIMES. Oh, they dropped thef-bomb several times... who knew superheroes cursed that much? And they wore converse! XD**


End file.
